1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to automobiles and other vehicles, and more specifically to an improved early warning brake light system for such vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a typical automobile or other vehicle, the vehicle's rear brake lights are activated in the following manner and sequence:
1. the driver removes his foot from the accelerator pedal; PA1 2. the driver moves his foot over to and presses down on the brake pedal; PA1 3. the brake light switch is activated (closed); and PA1 4. current flows from the vehicle's battery through the brake light switch circuit to illuminate the rear brake lights. PA1 1. the driver quickly removes his foot from the accelerator pedal; and PA1 2. the sensor (e.g., a mercury switch) attached to the accelerator pedal activates the early warning circuitry and immediately delivers current to illuminate the rear brake lights, slightly before they would normally be illuminated, giving trailing vehicles an advance warning that the lead vehicle will be braking.
However, there is an inherent time delay between steps 1 and 2, while the driver is physically moving his foot off of the accelerator pedal, over to the brake pedal, and down on the brake pedal to close the brake light switch. This delay can be significant in that since the brake lights are not illuminated until the end of the sequence, vehicles that may be travelling behind the stopping vehicle are not immediately alerted to stop. In the event of a panic stop by the lead vehicle, this delay means that the drivers of the trailing vehicles may not be able to react quickly enough to avoid a collision.